Just A Simple Shopping Trip
by Interstella
Summary: It all started with just a simple shopping trip. SanzoXGoku GojyoXHakkai -COMPLETE


Just a simple shopping trip

It all started with just a simple shopping trip.

"Goddamn it, they don't sell it here either." Gojyo said, examining the shelves. He chuckled at a can of soft drink labeled 'Sars' "Plague in a can huh." he decided to buy it and give Goku a scare. "Hey, Hakkai, any luck finding my beer?" he shouted over his shoulder.

Hakkai turned from the owner of the shop with an apologetic smile. "They don't carry your brand at this store, Gojyo. The owner was kind enough to point me in the direction of a store that does," he answered.

"Well get what you need then we can go there. And hurry up." he said putting the can of drink in the basket that Hakkai was carrying. He picked up something and walked towards the counter. "'Kai, gimmie the card and I'll go get the smokes." He kept the small object that he had picked up hidden, until;

"Strawberry pokey!"

"Goddamn it, is that-?"

"Lirrin," Hakkai finished turning his perpetual smile on the demon princess. "Does your brother know that you are here?" he asked leaving the supplies to confront the girl.

"Kou doesn't need to know where I am _all_ the time." She pointed out. "Can we play?" She asked them.

"We are a tad busy at the moment," Hakkai patiently explained, "Goku and Sanzo are at the inn. Why don't you ask them to play?"

Gojyo gave Hakkai a disbelieving look. "You're telling the enemy where the monkey and priest are?" He asked.

"Sanzo is good with animals and Lirrin likes playing with him," Hakkai answered with a shrug, not the least bit worried. "Or would you rather entertain the little lady?"

"Pft. I'd rather she just get's lost... hey, where'd she go?"

The young woman in question was no longer standing with them, she had completely disappeared. And so had Hakuryuu. The small dragon that had been resting on the shelf beside Hakkai was no longer in sight.

Hakkai wasn't listening to the red head, having just noticed the absence of his pet. "Gojyo did you see where Hakuryuu went? It's not like him to wander off."

The half-blood looked around. "Did you leave him at the inn?" He asked. Then, he heard something that sounded sickeningly like a scream coming from the general direction of the inn.

Hakkai raised one eyebrow in a do-you-think-I'm-stupid look. At the scream he heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Let's go, Gojyo. That sounds like trouble."

Gojyo ran towards the building at full speed, secretly worried for his friends. Supplies forgotten Hakkai sped a half step behind the half demon already focusing to build Kii. He skidded to a halt in front of the inn where Sanzo stood with Lirrin perched atop his shoulders.

"We heard a scream. You ok monkey?" Gojyo asked the boy who was looking at Lirrin with mild disgust and... jealousy? "'Coz you look pissed" Gojyo's way with words was inspiring -sarcasm-

Hakkai relaxed seeing that there was no immediate danger.

"I'm not pissed. I'm hungry did you guys bring me any food?" Goku asked eyes brightening at the thought of food.

Sanzo growled. "Get the hell off me!" he yelled at Lirrin, fishing in his robes for his paper fan. Gojyo smirked as he saw Goku glare daggers at the girl. Gojyo slung his arm around Goku.

"You look like you've been bitten by the green, bug-eyed- monster." he told the boy, an evil smirk on his face.

"Shut up grotto for brains," Goku responded punching Gojyo in the stomach.

Hakkai paced over to Sanzo smiling pleasantly. "Sanzo, what was that scream?"

"Shut up." the blonde responded to Hakkai's comment. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Baldy screamed when I saw him in the shower!" Lirrin supplied, making Sanzo turn red in the face.

"Get the hell off me!" He found the paper fan and it found its target, getting a loud squeal from the girl.

Goku smirked as Lirrin was chased from her perch.

Gojyo noticed and grinned. "So, you really were jealous huh?" he asked, rubbing the monkey's face in the small amount of emotion that the boy had displayed.

"I was not!" denied Goku sliding a look toward Sanzo hoping he hadn't heard the half demon.

"Uhu." Gojyo was disbelieving. Mmeanwhile, Sanzo was busy telling Lirrin to get lost.

"Leave me the hell alone! I don't _ever_ want to play with you so GO AWAY!"

Lirrin pouted at the irate priest, "But baldy Sanzooo," she whined dodging the fan.

Satisfied that Sanzo was preoccupied Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo.

Gojyo hit him over the head. "Well, Sanzo aint listening, you can tell me the truth now." He told the boy suggestively.

"You won't tell Sanzo?" Goku asked not sure he trusted the red head.

"'Course not." Gojyo promised, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Goku eyed his friend for a minute before speaking. "I might've been a little jealous," he mumbled dropping his gaze to look at his own feet finding them fascinating.

Gojyo laughed. "A little? You looked like you wanted to murder her! What about now?" Gojyo asked, noticing that, despite the fan and Sanzo's protests, Lirrin was once again on Sanzo's shoulders.

Glancing toward the monk Goku started frowning again. "It's not fair. She always gets to be close to Sanzo. He won't even let me sit next to him in the jeep."

Gojyo laughed as Sanzo tried once again to get rid of the girl. "Talk to him." he said, eyeing the boy seriously. "Tell him how ya feel."

Goku shook his head so hard he almost gave himself whiplash, "No way! He'd yell at me or shoot me."

Gojyo shrugged. "Then you'll never know." As he said this he was looking at Hakkai's butt.

Noticing where Gojyo was looking, Goku began to smile. "Have you told Hakkai?"

Gojyo looked sheepish. "Not exactly." he sighed sadly. "I don't wanna scare him off ya know? After everything that happened with Kanan..."

"Then I'll just have to tell him." Goku said as he ran towards where Hakkai was standing with Sanzo.

"Wha-?" Gojyo chased after him. "Not if you don't want me to tell Sanzo."

"Tell me what?" the monk asked, forgetting Lirrin for a second and looking at the pair with a scowl.

"Nothing!" Goku squeeked "Shut up you stupid cockroach. I was joking."

Hakkai was pretending he didn't know the loud group.

"Oh really? Couldda fooled me." Lirrin was once again on Sanzo's shoulders. "I mean, the way you were looking at Sanzo-" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at Goku. "I coulda sworn-"

Goku's eyes widened then narrowed, "Gojyo you big stupid jerk!" he yelled launching himself at the demon. He was plenty frustrated with the situation and more than willing to take that frustration out on Gojyo.

Gojyo dodged and laughed. "Just because you're in _loooove _with him, don't mean you can take it out on me."

Sanzo was watching the exchange, Lirrin forgotten on his shoulders.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Goku screamed as he ran into the inn past Hakkai.

The brunette noted the tears on Goku's cheeks as he past. His normal smile was replaced with a look of disappointment that he turned on Gojyo. "I suggest you fix this, now."

Gojyo followed Goku, leaving a bewildered Sanzo staring after them. "Did, Goku just admit that? To _Gojyo _of all people?" he asked aloud.

"You sound more surprised that he told Gojyo than by what Goku told him." Hakkai commented.

Inside the inn Goku was sobbing into a pillow.

"Goddamn it." Gojyo said under his breath as he saw the monkey cry. "Goku?" he called gently as he walked into the room.

-outside-

"What did he say?" Sanzo was red in the face. It was only just sinking in. Goku had just about admitted that he loved him.

-Inside-

"Go away," came the muffled reply "Sanzo'll hate me now and it's all your fault."

-outside-

Lirrin tapped on Sanzo's head. "He said he loved you," she said innocently, "Do you love him back?"

Hakkai gave a little laugh curious to hear Sanzo's answer.

-Inside-

"Look, I'm sure he won't hate you." Gojyo said. "You neva no, he might feel the same about you."

-Outside-

Sanzo growled. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Get OFF ME!"

-Inside-

Goku sat up, clutching the pillow, to glare at Gojyo, "I'm not stupid. If he felt that way he wouldn't treat me the way he does." Tears continued to roll down the boys' cheeks.

-Outside-

Lirrin laughed and clung all the tighter to Sanzo. "You sound like a big old teddy bear!"

-Inside-

"Maybe he's just trying to hide the way he feels about you." Gojyo looked at his feet. "I'm always teasing you because I can't stand the fact that you're more like my brother than Doku..." Gojyo figured that Goku had told him one of his secrets and so, he must return the favour.

-Outside-

"Sanzo growled and pulled out his fan again. This time he didn't stop hitting her until she ran away.

-Inside-

Goku tilted his head as he looked at Gojyo and sniffled. "I'm not your brother," Goku said eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to forgive you for breaking your promise."

-Outside-

With Lirrin gone they could focus on the current problem. "Sanzo, how do you feel about Goku?" Hakkai asked.

-Inside-

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I knew that if I didn't say anything, neither of you would ever know. I just wanted you to find happiness with him. 'Sides" he grinned mischievously "Sanzo really needs to get laid."

-Outside-

"I'm not talking about it!" Sanzo said and started to walk towards the inn.

-Inside-

"You're not funny. If Sanzo were here he'd hit you with the fan." Goku said starting to smile again.

-Outside-

"Sanzo, be gentle when you speak to Goku," Hakkai pleaded.

-Inside-

"Maybe. So, we cool monkey boy?" Gojyo asked the younger man. "And hey, if it makes you feel better, you can tell Hakkai, then we'd be even yeah?"

-Outside-

"-Sigh- You're not gonna drop this are you?" Sanzo turned to Hakkai. "Can I confide in you?" he asked looking at his shoes. This was very out of character.

-Inside-

"Yeah we're cool. And Gojyo if I had a brother I'd want him to be like you." With that Goku grinned and bounced from the bed.

-Outside-

"I don't want you to hurt Goku by accident. Of course you can confide in me." Hakkai said gently.

-Inside-

"Then let's go outside. It's too small in here." Gojyo said heading for the door.

-Outside-

"I think... I think I love him." Sanzo finally said. He looked Hakkai in the eyes and then noticed Gojyo standing behind Hakkai...

Goku peaked around Gojyo and blinked twice. Sanzo loved someone. Goku decided it would be best to act like nothing had happened so he bounced out from behind Gojyo. "Sanzo, did Lirrin go home?"

Sanzo froze, he looked at Goku. Did the baka hear it all? Did he know? Shit, how was Sanzo going to explain this one?

After Sanzo didn't reply for a few minutes, Gojyo answered Goku's question. "It looks like she did. Finally."

"Sanzo convinced her it was time," Hakkai confirmed, "Gojyo, we have shopping to finish." Hakkai beckoned for Gojyo to follow him. He paused next to Sanzo long enough to whisper, "Talk to him. Tell him."

"I'll help!" Goku volunteered.

"No." Sanzo growled. "You are not spending all our money on food. You're gonna stay here with me and help me pack our stuff." he said as Gojyo left with Hakkai.

"Yes, Sanzo," Goku whispered and trudged back into the inn.

Once they were inside, Sanzo stopped and forced Goku into a wall. "Baka." he said. He pointed his gun at Goku's head. "You _ever_ tell anyone about what I'm about to do and you'll eat lead. Got it?"

Goku eeped as his back hit the wall. "Y-yes, Sanzo," he said finding it very hard to breathe.

With the threat taken care of, Sanzo put his gun away and lent closer to Goku. He placed a kiss right on his lips and pulled back before the boy could react.

Goku brought one trembling hand up to touch his lips in wonder, "S-Sanzo?"

The priest grinned at the reaction he got. "Yeah?"

"Do it again?"

Sanzo smirked as he once again leaned in. But because he was so much of a bastard, he missed Goku's lips and moved to the younger mans ear. "Not here." he whispered. "Your room, or mine?"

Goku was finding it hard to think. Sanzo's breath was warm against his ear, and sent shivers down his spine. "Yours."

Sanzo noticed the shiver and smiled. He dragged Goku to his room while nibbling on his ear.

Hakkai led the way back to the store they had left in such a hurry. "Gojyo, I'm very disappointed," he informed his companion.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"It was very careless of you to betray Goku's trust." Hakkai explained turning to look at the red head.

Gojyo hung his head. "I know. But we worked it out. He get's to tell you that I-" he stopped mid-sentence and blushed. "Well, he gets to tell you that."

Hakkai just smiled. If that was the deal they had worked out, Hakkai wouldn't ruin it, he could wait 'til Goku told him. "What I don't understand is why you did it in the first place."

Gojyo looked at the ground and found it oddly interesting. "Like I said to the monkey, if I didn't do it, nobody would have and it would've just been bottled up 'til it got said at the wrong time." He shrugged. "'Sides, I know how it feels to bottle something like that up. You don't want to say it 'coz you're scared that they'll just laugh at you. But at the same time, you just want them to know." He shrugged again.

"Alright, at least your heart was in the right place," Hakkai said, with an approving nod before entering the shop. He re-gathered the supplies they'd picked out earlier and paid the shops owner. "Come on, let's find your beer."

"'Bout time." He looked at Hakkai, "So, we good?"

"All is forgiven," Hakkai answered with a real smile before handing one of the bags to the half demon. "Here you go."

Gojyo took the bag without complaint. He was unusually quiet while they walked and was constantly looking at Hakkai when he thought the other man wasn't looking.

Hakkai noted the other's silence but decided to let it go for now. Gojyo would talk when he was ready to, until then, Hakkai would enjoy the rare quiet. Though he did find the scrutiny rather unnerving. Maybe the kappa had been without alcohol for too long. Well they would remedy that shortly Hakkai thought spotting the store that was supposed to carry Gojyo's preferred brand of beer.

"I-" Gojyo cleared his throat and tried again. "'Kai... I ugh." He hung his head, a blush turning his face the same shade as his hair and eyes.

"I know, Gojyo. They should carry your beer in this store." Hakkai said not bothering to look at his companion and missing his blush completely before heading into the store. "Hurry up so we can get back to the inn and I can start dinner."

"Huh? Yeah," Gojyo followed him into the store.

Hakkai spotted the beverage and purchased enough to last a while. "Finally, that's the last of the shopping," He commented as they once again exited the store and walked to the inn. "Will you be going out before or after dinner tonight?" He asked, assuming Gojyo would follow his usual routine of gambling and picking up chicks.

"Hm? What? Oh." Gojyo seemed off in his own world. "I don't think I'll be going out tonight." With that said, he returned to his thinking. After a while, he looked up at Hakkai. "I have all I want for tonight."

Hakkai stopped walking and turned a look of concern on Gojyo. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, "You aren't getting sick, are you?" He could think of no other reason Gojyo would choose to stay in when could be gambling and whoring.

Gojyo sighed, "Honestly, I think I must be. Can I ask you for some advice?" He seemed uncomfortable and kept looking at the ground then at Hakkai, the blush deepening every time.

"Of course Gojyo. We are friends after all." Hakkai responded.

"Uh well, if you like someone, uh... but you uh… don't know if uh…" He hung his head. "Never mind."

Hakkai tilted his head and gave the redhead a smile. "Are you sure, Gojyo? It seems that what ever this is about is bothering you deeply. You know you can trust me."

"Um," Gojyo's blush deepened considerably. "If you like someone, how do you tell them?" He asked after a while. He didn't make eye contact with Hakkai.

Hakkai couldn't believe that Gojyo of all people was asking him for relationship advice. "Gojyo, I've never known you to have trouble telling the ladies that you're interested. Why is it different this time?"

The answer was very quiet and it was said as though Gojyo didn't believe it himself. "'coz it aint a chick this time."

"I see," Hakkai said. Yes, he was surprised that Lady Killer Gojyo was interested in a guy, but he wasn't about to let Gojyo know that. "I advise you follow your usual methods. The fact that this person is a man has no bearing on how you should approach him."

"I don't think that'd work this time."

"Hmmmm, maybe if you told me a little more about the situation I could provide better advice." Hakkai suggested.

"Well…I've known him for a while and…I think it may get serious, but…I don't know weather he returns the feelings or not…" Gojyo said, finally looking Hakkai in the eyes, pleading for him to understand.

Well, that certainly narrowed the possibilities. It had to be one of the Sanzo party Gojyo didn't know anyone else in the town. That defiantly put it into a new light. Hakkai frowned as a thought accured to him. "Gojyo, please tell me that you didn't spill Goku's secret in an attempt to keep him and Sanzo apart?" Hakkai's voice held an edge of warning despite the serene smile the man wore.

Gojyo laughed loudly. "Hell no! Why would I do that?" He asked slinging an arm around Hakkai's shoulder. "Let's get inside, the milk's getting warm."

With a raised eyebrow, Hakkai allowed Gojyo to lead him into the hotel. He decided to let it go, for now. "Gojyo, please put the rest of the supplies away so that I can start dinner."

Gojyo put the shopping away and called for the rest of the group. He pulled Goku to the side room and closed the door. Sanzo noticed, but said nothing. The priest was concentrating on regulating his breathing.

Hakkai was unaware of Gojyo's odd behaviour his attention focused on the food he was cooking.

"Gojyo, I'm hungry. Let me go eat," The monkey complained despite the huge grin on his face.

"What the hell were you two doing in there? No wait! I don't wanna know." He added as the boy moved to reply. Gojyo made sure the door was shut. "Ya gotta help me man, Hakkai's as blind as a bat!"

"What are you talking about? What does Hakkai's eyesight have to do with anything?" Goku asked, looking extremely confused.

"Man, am I surrounded by idiots?" Gojyo asked himself. "Look monkey, what did I tell you outside, about me and Hakkai?" Gojyo couldn't seem to admit it out loud, even if it was all that he could think about.

"I am not an idiot! You're just not making any sense." Goku replied. "You mean about you liking Hakkai?"

Gojyo hung his head. "More like love." He whispered to himself. "Yeah. I've been giving him hints all day, but now he thinks I like you or Sanzo!" He laughed. The laughter disappeared and he looked at Goku seriously. "But I don't know what to do. How can I make him notice me?"

Goku punched the redhead in the shoulder, hard, before glaring at the taller man. "Stupid water sprite! You trying to brake your promise to me again?"

"What? No!" Gojyo rubbed his shoulder. "I think you broke some bones. I didn't think you'd want to help." He admitted softly. "It would help if you'd do it." He turned to leave, but before he got to the door, he turned around and punched Goku in the stomach. "That's for hitting me."

"Ooomph, just for that, you can damn well tell him yourself!" Goku yelled.

"Fine, I will," Gojyo walked out of the room, clutching his arm. "Hakkai! Goku hit me!" He sounded like a child being beaten by his brother. "Could do with some healing." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

Glancing up from the almost ready food Hakkai laughed at his friends childish tone. "And what did you do to make Goku hit you?" He asked as he carried their dinner to the table.

"It was nothing." Gojyo said, holding his arm out to the other man. "Can you heal this?" He asked.

"Sanzo, Goku, please enjoy the food while I take care of Gojyo," Hakkai said before crooking a finger at the redhead. He then turned and headed into the room Gojyo and Goku had just vacated. Pointing to a chair Hakkai said, "Sit and let me have a look at it."

Gojyo did as he was told. He peeled off his shirt to allow Hakkai to see his shoulder. He shivered slightly when Hakkai moved close to him. He looked into the green eyes of the other man. "Hakkai," He whispered and leaned close to the demon.

Hakkai looked up at the unexpected touch. He took in a sharp breath as he realized how close the half demon was. "G-Gojyo what are you doing?"

Gojyo let go of the other mans' hand, putting it on Hakkai's cheek instead. "I want you." He whispered. "Me?" Hakkai whispered more than a little stunned. "I-I'm the guy you like?"

"Love." Gojyo corrected, his fingers absently stroking Hakkai's face. "If you don't feel the same way, tell me. I'll understand." His breath was warm.

"Gojyo," Hakkai breathed barely able to believe that this was happening. He'd always admired the half demon, even come to love him but Hakkai had been sure that the other would never return the affection. Hakkai prayed that this wasn't just a dream as he closed the distance that separated his lips from Gojyo's. Gojyo circled Hakkai's neck as their lips met. After a short time, Gojyo pressed his tongue against Hakkai's teeth, hoping to gain entrance to the other mans' mouth. Hakkai placed his hands in Gojyo's thighs for balance as he opened his mouth for the other. His eyes fluttered closed and he gave himself up completely to the feel of Gojyo's lips and tongue.

Written by Angel Sigma and Belebay Interstella in October/November 2006


End file.
